


Snow

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy bday Silver!, In which Christmas is a thing in Pokemon world, Inktober 2019, M/M, Snow, Writober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: "A thud on his window made him start and sharpened his senses. A second. A third. Silver rolled on the bed, got up and headed to the window. Three white spots stained the outer glass, as if something had been thrown against it. Silver frowned and opened the window. Something white and round-shaped approached and Silver dodged it, so it shattered on the floor."WRITOBER 2019 | Day 11: Snow | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	1. Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Christmas exists in the pokespe universe and FRLG events don't happen and the story is somewhat closed after GSC. Because I say so?
> 
> Also, this fic was originally published in italian [HERE](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2349300&i=1) in 2013. I still kinda liked the prompt, so I wrote it from scratch in english and changed something. I like it more now, I think I stuck better with IC. I also divided the story in two chapters to better switch between the povs.

Silver was enjoying the warmth of his bed in half-sleep, his body buried beneath heavy duvet after a long, long time spent roaming through Johto. He stretched his legs and curled them tighter to keep his body away from the cold spots onto the mattress. Having a house only for himself was nice, even if it was only a studio in the building of Professor’s Elm previous laboratory. No need to watch out for dangers, no tiptoeing around and staying in the dark. Silence wasn’t thin paper just about to be pierced, but a light mist that kept him company and allowed him to think without being in a hurry.

A thud on his window made him start and sharpened his senses. A second. A third. Silver rolled on the bed, got up and headed to the window. Three white spots stained the outer glass, as if something had been thrown against it. Silver frowned and opened the window. Something white and round-shaped approached and Silver dodged it, so it shattered on the floor.

“Good job Ataro!” Gold’s voice resounded in the sharp cold of late December air. He was wearing a black coat and a scarf but didn’t bother with long trousers and heavy boots. He came closer and his usual sneakers left clear traces in… snow.

The streets, the buildings, even the forest surrounding New Bark Town were covered in a thick coat of pure white snow. Silver’s mouth opened in awe. He had never lived in a place for more than few weeks, but was it normal for snow to fall this south in Johto?

“Hey, Silver! Good morning!” Gold cheered, weaving at him with a non-gloved and reddened hand. His backpack was by his side, even more stuffed than usual. His Aipom was jumping to one foot to the other, ready for another round of snowball fight.

“I didn’t think you were a morning person.”

“I’m not, so please appreciate the effort.”

Silver’s eyebrow raised. “What for?”

Gold lifted his backpack with a grin. “Christmas decorations! Tomorrow’s the day and I don’t see enough lights on your windowsill.”

“No.”

“But it’s Christmas!”

“And?”

“You’re supposed to, you know, party? Being happy? Not being so strict for at least some days during the year?”

Silver sighted. He rubbed his eyes and his mouth winced to fight back a laughter. “Fine. But_ I_ get to choose the decorations.”

Gold’s face lit in surprise, bright as mid-summer sun. He said goodbye to his Aipom, put the backpack on his shoulder and strode to the main door.


	2. Gold

Gold placed both hands on his sides and admired their work, hummed in satisfaction. Silver’s apartment was small, only a living room with a sofa bed, a small closet near the bathroom door and a kitchen corner, and the boy didn’t let him stuff the place too much. But there were Christmas lights tracing the line of the counter facing the stove, a small cardboard-tree placed on the smooth surface. A holly decoration climbed up in a spiral the pole of the lamp near the sofa and a wreath adorned the back of the entrance door. They bickered all day over what was gaudy and what was not, where decorations should go and where they shouldn’t, but the result was nice enough.

“I like it, you have my seal of approval. I kinda miss a real tree, though.”

“This apartment isn’t fit for a Christmas tree, you know.”

Gold shrugged. “Next year, we’re buying a real one. One that’s small enough to be placed on the kitchen counter or near the sofa.” He laughed at Silver’s puzzled look. “I’m hungry. Can I stop by for dinner? Mom won’t mind as soon as I make it in time for lunch tomorrow.”

Silver rolled his eyes. “Does your brazenness have a limit?”

Gold smirked. “I won’t ask you to stay for the night, too.”

Silver smacked his arm and turned to the kitchen to open the fridge. “We will eat what I have, which is not much. But I didn’t plan on having guests.” His voice was stained with annoyance, but the words were pronounced clearly, as to cover a giggle. Gold took place on one of the stools and dragged his backpack aside his feet. He watched the other cook, didn’t dare to offer some help that would do more harm than any good. His legs swung mid-air, his fingers tapped on the surface non-stop, his body incapable of staying still.

Oil crackled in the frying pan while Silver was busy chopping various vegetables. He lowered the flame and let the bits slid from the cutting board to the pan with a smooth motion of his wrists; he added some water and covered everything with a lid.

“You’re almost natural at this.” Gold said, eyes wider in admiration. Silver shrugged and focused on the rice cooker, scooped up some and place it in two bowls. He opened the pantry above him and grabbed a sealed can, opened it, and dropped a handful of its contents inside the pan. An intense smell of sweet and spices hit Gold’s nose and made it wrinkle. That wasn’t something he was used to, but Silver seemed to know what he was doing. Besides, it wasn’t difficult to have better cooking skills than him.

Silver stirred the mixture in the pan for a while and switched off the flame. He added the spicy vegetables in the bowls and handed them to Gold. He took one and waited for Silver to place on the counter cutlery and a bottle of fresh water.

“Thank you for the dinner, Sil.” He tasted some of the food and fight to stop a cough. It was spicy hot, not unbearable but he hadn’t expected it. Silver never seemed the type to enjoy that kind of flavours.

“On winter nights out in the wild, you need something to keep you warm.” Silver commented, chuckling at his reaction.

“It’s actually pretty good, I like it! But please let me open the window, I need some fresh air.” Gold didn’t wait for an answer and jumped of the stool. He reached for the handle but stopped before opening it. He glanced outside and fluffy, white snowflakes were graciously falling from the sky.

“Silver it’s snowing!” he shouted. Silver didn’t move away from the dinner but turned his head towards the window. His eyes widened and he smiled. Gold blinked at the reaction and said: “You have never seen a snowfall?” The other boy shook his head. “Not in person. I’ve always come once the snow was already on the ground.”

Gold strode to the stool and his backpack. “This is great, then! Perfect timing.” He pulled out a small envelope from the front pocket, sit back on the stool and handed it to Silver.

“Happy birthday, Sil!” he smiled.

Silver startled. “How did you know?”

“I tried to do some research. Crystal, too. We didn’t find anything, so we searched for Blue instead and asked her. We had to spill everything about the present and hoped she wouldn’t say a word to you. But I assume she didn’t.”

Silver’s gaze lowered to the present and went back up to Gold. Tension lift off his body and he smiled at him. “Thank you. And Crystal, too.”

Gold coughed. “Actually, this one is only from me. Crystal wanted to be with us and do things properly but couldn’t find enough time today between Prof. Oak’s lab and other chores. I think she’ll be free from tomorrow on.” He waited for an answer but Silver… was he spacing out? A second cough. “Are you going to open it?”

Silver blinked and focused again. His hands went to the envelope, tore apart the wrapping paper and revealed a thin box. He opened it and pull out a card. A Magnet Train pass. He took a deep breath.

“I know you like your way of travelling,” Gold blurted “but if you’ll ever need to go from one region to the other quickly or will try the thrilling experience of taking a train like a normal person, this one will make it easier.” He run a hand through his hair and made it even messier.

Silver smiled once more, and Gold savoured it. Christmas magic and its miracles.

“Thank you.” And he smirked. “You can stay for the night, if you want. But the sofa is mine.”

_Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous work in the collection: Persona 5 - ShuAke - Pattern  
Next one in the collection will be: Pokémon - Ferriswheel


End file.
